


Anything

by BroadwayItBitch



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Bullying, Homophobia, M/M, kinda inspired by perks of being a wallflower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 00:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17498546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroadwayItBitch/pseuds/BroadwayItBitch
Summary: Evan Hansen would do anything for Connor Murphy. And if someone asked to elaborate, he means ANYTHING.





	Anything

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh, sry if it's bad, but enjoy anyway

Evan Hansen would do anything for Connor Murphy. And if someone asked to elaborate, he means ANYTHING.

 

Jared may say it’s because of the massive crush on him, but Evan will say otherwise.

 

It was a regular day in March. Rain was pouring buckets outside.

 

Evan actually felt good today. Normally, the rain would make him more depressed, but he had more pep in his step.

 

“Damn, you’re happy,” Jared commented as they were walking to their pre-calc class. “Did someone give you head this weekend?”

 

Evan blushes. “N-no, I just feel… good today.”

 

Jared rolls his eyes. “Whatever, man. Anyway I was thinking…”

 

Evan spaces Jared out when he sees Connor sitting alone. He looked sad as he wrote stuff down in his notebook.

 

Evan went through the day with little to no problems. He didn’t have much homework and he was getting caught up with the classes.

 

He was at lunch with Jared and Alana Beck about a project in class.

 

And then it happened. Out of the corner of his eye was Connor Murphy being pushed down by some jocks.

 

“Little fucking emo fag!” One of the jocks yelled.

 

“Please, just leave me alone!” Connor yelled back.

 

Another jock slaps him across the face.

 

This is what sent Evan in a rage. He stood up from his seat and runs to the scene.

 

“LEAVE HIM THE FUCK ALONE!” He screamed. He balled his hand into a fist and once he reached the scene, he punches the guy that slapped Connor.

 

It was all a blur after he punched the jock. He saw darkness.

 

Once Evan came to, he saw the jocks on the floor and Connor looked at him in surprise.

 

Holy shit. He took out one of the toughest bitches in this fucking school.

 

“Leave him alone, you hear me?” Evan challenged.

 

Evan leaned down, grabbing Connor and helping him up.

 

As they walked to the bathroom, Connor groaned in pain. Evan’s stomach drops.

 

Once they reach the bathroom, Evan sets Connor on the floor, and sits next to him.

 

“Are you o-okay?” Evan asked.

 

Connor shrugged. “I think so,” He breathed. “Thank you… for helping me. No one ever helps.”

 

Evan shifts closer to Connor. “This okay?”

 

Connor nods.

 

“Wh-what happened back there?” Evan asked.

 

“It was just Chris being a homophobic dick,” Connor replied. “It’s nothing.”

 

Evan raises an eyebrow.

 

“He and his g-goons hit you.”

 

Connor grumbles. “Yeah, well, you’re the one that had to get involved by punching the guy out.”

 

Evan sighs.

 

“I know,” He relents.

 

“But, you saved my life, I think,” Connor thanks again.

 

They just stayed there in silence for awhile, until Connor spoke up.

 

“Y’know, you could’ve left the situation alone, but you didn’t. Why?”

 

Evan’s heartbeat sped up. “I-I don’t l-like it w-when people g-g-get hurt.”

 

Connor scoots closer to Evan. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

 

They’re so close right now. Evan doesn’t know what to do or what to say.

 

“I’m E-Evan,” He said.

 

Connor smiled. “I’m guessing you know me from all the rumors. ‘Connor Murphy the drug addict’, ‘Connor is an emo bitch’.”

 

Evan shakes his head. “No, I-I never heard those.”

 

Connor scoffs. “That’s a first,” He said. “I like you, Evan. You’re not like anyone else.”

 

Evan blushed.

 

Maybe this friendship will work.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Love, Abbey Elizabeth


End file.
